Momentos incómodos
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: Unan serie de momentos en los que Jon solo puede decir "trágame tierra " (Romance /Humor, Slash, Marco Moderno, Ramsay x Jon)
1. mama, papa, soy gay

Mama, papa, soy gay

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nervioso es poco decir para lo que siente, las manos le sudan, las piernas le tiemblan, se asomo lentamente, aun siguen ahí, sentados cada uno en un sillón en la amplia sala en la mansión Stark, lady Cat teje uno de esos molestos suéter que regalan en navidad y siempre terminan picando pero usas por lastima, digo, por amor, mientras su padre lee algún empolvado libro.

Armándose de valor camino decisivo hacia ellos, aspiro la mayor cantidad de aire que sus pulmones pudieran contener y…

-padre, lady Stark, tengo que decirles algo… soy gay

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando algún regaño, algún sermón, algo, pero nada, ni el suspiro resignado de su padre, nada, cuando al fin los abrió encontrándose con Ned sacando de su cartera una gran cantidad de dinero y lady Cat con una enorme sonrisa

-¡ja! Te gane, voy dos al hilo

-no es justo mujer, terminaras desfalcándome

Jon que no entendía un carajo se quedo boquiabierta cuando Cat saco de entre su vestido una libretita con apuestas.

Robb – closetero

Theon – closetero, futuro marica de robb

Jon – definitivamente gay

Sansa- hetero

Aria- bisexual o pansexual

Bran – hetero (¿?)

Rijkon – en espera

-¿pero qué, cómo, ya lo sabían?

-por dios hijo, tienes más artículos para el cabello que Sansa

-sin mencionar tus modismos

-y a todo eso, ¿para cuándo el novio?

-haaaag ¡!

Jon se fue frustrado, pateando todo a su paso, tendrá una larga charla con sus hermanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sé, estoy pedo, pero por más que lo intento y el canon y lo que sea, Jon Snow siempre se me ha figurado un personaje muy gay.


	2. arte

*su autor se va al carajo*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Jon no le gustan las reuniones, no le gusta que cientos de personas le asfixien con preguntas que ni tienen que ver con él, odia esas sonrisas falsas de la gente saludándolo sin haberlo visto en su vida, pero ahí está, tragándose el orgullo, envuelto como embutido en un traje de gala.

Embutido de Jon

Las ventajas de ser el hijo bastardo es que todos pasan de largo y van directo a sus hermanos, ahora con lo único que tenía que lidiar es el aburrimiento.

Alejándose de la masa se comenzó a fijar en la colección de pinturas colgadas por todo el salón, esas bellas piezas de arte que… ¿a quién engaña? Son horrendas, de matices oscuros, negro y rojo, de un realismo sorprendente, casi puede sentir la sangre escurrir por el marco, la mayoría de ellas de temática gore, mostrando decapitados, desmembramientos y el predilecto, desollados, las expresiones de la gente en agonía y sufrimiento causaban un escalofrió.

-¿qué le parecen?

Quizá se mantuvo demasiado tiempo observándolas porque un tipo se paró a su lado sacándole un susto, Jon no tiene la intención de hablar con nadie y contesto sin voltear.

-son… espeluznantes

-yo creo que son realistas, el autor logro plasmar el dolor en cada trazo

-oh si – le dio un trago a su copa un poco fastidiado, ¿acaso no entiende que quiere estar solo? – Creo que solo un maldito psicópata pudo pintar eso – dijo al fin volteando a ver al chico a su lado - me pregunto ¿quién habrá sido?

-bueno, fui yo

-oh

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Creo que es claro que el otro tipo es Ramsay, bueno y si no ya lo dije/escribí

Recién me di cuenta que este fic tiene un fav, a quien haya sido ¡muchas gracias! Me encantaría saber de mas fans de esta peculiar pareja.


	3. Primeras impresiones

Primeras impresiones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sansa adora la atención, sentirse reina del lugar y ser tratada como tal, pero tampoco que la hostiguen, el señor Bolton la ha estado cazando para presentarle a su hijo, su padre le dijo que no sea grosera pero hace de todo para darle largas hasta que se los topo de frente, ya no pudiendo escapar más no le quedo de otra que quedarse e intentar platicar con Ramsay, por suerte, o desgracia, Roose los dejo solos.

Ramsay se comportaba a la altura e incuso reservado, por su lado sansa solo busca la forma de zafarse.

-¡oh Jon, ven aquí! – tiro de el pobre que de casual pasaba y casi derramo su copa – te presento a Ramsay Bolton, Ramsay, el es mi medio hermano Jon

-oh hum hola de nuevo

-¿se conocen? ¡Qué bien¡ platiquen y conózcanse mejor, con permiso – dijo lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo fingiendo que alguien le habla.

Jon aprieta los dientes de la incomodidad por el accidente de las pinturas de hace un momento, espera algún gesto, un disgusto o algo pero nada, en cambio Ramsay se porto amablemente, diciéndose ansioso por entablar amistad con un Stark, lo cual no lo era pero no lo contradijo, creyó que le debía algo por insultar su arte así que se comporto lo mas gentil posible.

Sorprendentemente se llevaron bastante bien, conversaron por largo rato apartándose de la gente y recorriendo los amplios jardines de la mansión, que por cierto, la gala se llevaba a cabo en la mansión Bolton.

En algún punto de la plática Jon comenzó a perderse, algo en el sujeto a su lado lo hipnotiza y claro el hecho de que fuera condenadamente guapo no tiene nada que ver, no claro que no, **, quizá sea su forma de caminar, o que parece que esconde algo entre líneas de versos, o esos ojos color del cielo, flechas de hielo penetrando hasta el interior de su ser.

Cuando se dieron cuenta habían pasado platicando el resto de la tarde, Jon tuvo que separarse para ir a buscar a sus hermanos, al poco se junto con Sansa, en cuanto lo vio le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

-supongo que se la pasaron muy bien, no te vi en toda la gala

-bueno – intento ocultar la sonrisa boba – la verdad, el tipo esta más bueno que

-Jon

-¿está detrás mío cierto?

-si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ajajaja soy un simplón

** - www. / watch?v=M2k3eL77rqk


	4. marcas

Sé que me ausente pero fue por motivos ajenos, me quede sin red, pero estoy de vuelta, su autor preferido para ignorar con el ship mas crack de todo Got, yeeey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marcas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jon no tiene una relación especialmente buena con sus hermanos, pero tampoco era tan mala, solía salir con Robb, aunque eso implica también a Theon quien no se le despega ni para ir al baño, y con su hermanita Arya, pues le ayudaba con las clases de esgrima cuando decía ir a baile.

Pero de salidas y secretillos a contarles intimidades existía una gran diferencia, pero después de todo son sus hermanos quien decían conocerlo mejor o por lo menos Robb y Arya, es por eso que les llamo la atención verlo vestido de camisas de manga larga o chamarras ¡cuando están en pleno verano y con el jodido calor a tope!, las ultimas oleadas antes de dar pie al otoño.

Pero Jon es lo suficiente reservado y astuto como para evadir sus preguntas, lo que incrementaba su curiosidad, incluso una ocasión Arya y Robb siendo indirectamente cómplices se pusieron de acuerdo para un día de campo casual en la piscina de la mansión, escogiendo el día en que toda la familia estuviera libre, sintiendo la presión de todos Jon no podría negarse, pero lo hizo, prácticamente corrió a su recamara diciendo algo de fiebre.

Robb lo dejarían por la paz pero Arya no se da por vencida, se le presento la oportunidad perfecta, ¡su arma secreta¡ cada fin de mes Jon baña a su perro Ghost, no deja que nadie más lo bañe y siempre se quita la camisa pues termina empapado, ese día todos se fueron pero ella regreso de improvisto y encontró a su hermano en el patio, efectivamente, sin camisa, mostrando diversas marcas de rasguños , cortadas, moretones y demás.

-¿qué te paso?

Jon, que se creía solo, se asusto y callo de frente pisando la patita de Ghost.

-Arya… ¿no se supone que tienes clase?

-se cánselo, ahora dime, ¿qué es todo eso?

-ehg… fue Ghost…

Su cara lo decía todo, "a mí no me metas en esto" y el perro se fue indignado

-la verdad

Jon se le quedo viendo, es sorprendente como a su corta edad puede dar más miedo que un dragón, plantada frente suyo con los brazos cruzados, ¿qué diablos se supone que le diga? ¿Qué le gusta ser azotado por un tipo que conoció en una fiesta? Ni pensarlo, no le puede contar la verdad…. A menos que no la crea.

-soy masoquista – soltó como si fuera cualquier cosa añadiéndole un toque irónico para disimular burla

-hug, que asco, con un "accidente en moto" hubiera sido suficiente

-¡pero tu dijiste que la verdad!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Bonus!

Escena, Jon entrando en la cocina, con una playera de manga corta, tomando una soda, sus hermanas entran.

Sansa – ¡Jon! ¿Qué te paso?

Arya – le gusta ser azotado

Jon – pufff *escupiendo el refresco* ¡Arya!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que se rían con estas chingaderas que me salen XD


	5. El abrazo después del golpe

Algo un poco más serio, triste o bueno, quien haya pasado por esto sabrá de lo que hablo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El abrazo después del golpe

Rudo, fuerte, agresivo, eso describe perfectamente las sesiones de sexo entre ellos.

Jon a veces se pregunta ¿cómo permite ser tratado de ese modo?

Tanto Ramsay como él no son personas que coincidan del todo, pero conociéndose llegaron a aceptar cada detalle uno del otro, además de la atracción física, no les llevo mucho para terminar en la cama.

Las cosas continuaron… estables, no le podrían llamar relación o noviazgo lo que tenían pero tenían algo y algo bueno.

Aun recuerda cuando Ramsay le llevo a su casa hablándole sobre sus gustos particulares, Jon se burlo llamándolo "intento de Dorian Grey", ahora sabe que películas como esa se quedan cortas.

Duele, cada vez que entran a una habitación, duele, cada golpe cada cortada cada quemadura, duele, cada mordida, amarre, asfixia, jalón, penetración, cada toque, duele.

Pero continúo y tenía miedo de decir porqué.

Las heridas sincretizan a los cuantos días, se quedaban solo en eso, heridas superficiales y si se atrevía a desenmarañar la razón que lo tiene aun amarrado a la cama de un hotel soportando los azotes sobre su espalda, todo su cuerpo y no le deja decir la palabra segura para salir corriendo, se dará cuenta de lo realmente vulnerable que es y si Ramsay lo lastima ahí, en sus sentimientos, entonces no sanara en días, semanas o meses…

Pero no todo es tan malo, cuando termina, cuando cada uno llego a su clímax y se dejan escurrir por la cama en completa satisfacción, y claro después de que Ramsay lo suelte, comenzaba su parte favorita, el abrazo después del golpe.

Es aquí cuando Ramsay cambia totalmente, del sádico dominante a un chico tierno y tranquilo, lo acorruca en su pecho sobándole la espalda roja de tanto azote, Jon se deja hacer, totalmente cansado, escapa un suspiro donde van el resto de sus energías, deslizándose lentamente hasta el ensueño, donde nada lo puede alcanzar dejando su cuerpo flojo y la mente traicionera.

-te amo

De repente se da cuenta de lo que dijo y sabe que arruino todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdonen, esto necesita algo de drama


	6. No sabes nada Jon Snow

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno que esto me lo saco de la polla, nunca entendí la euforia por esta frase pero me agradan los memes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No sabes nada Jon Snow

Jon no tiene muchos amigos, fácilmente pueden ser contados con una mano y como amigos incluso de años se preocupan por él, esa es la razón de que este en ese antro a altas horas de la noche soportándose lo mejor posible con el ruido a tope viendo el celular cada media hora.

-ya, basta, deja de ver esa cosa

Tan salvaje como siempre, su amiga Ingrid, la responsable que lo arrastro hasta ese lugar, le arrebato el celular.

-es la quinta persona que rechazas esta noche, ¿puedes relajarte un poco?

-te dije que no quería venir.

-Jon, desde que ese tipo te pidió "tiempo" has estado encerrado en tu recamara

-claro que no

La pelirrojo alzo una ceja, lo conoce demasiado bien.

-es que, simplemente no entiendo, ¿qué hice mal?

La fuerte música llena el lugar concurrido obligándolos a hablar en gritos, realmente no importa quién estuviera a su alrededor, todo el ambiente se encuentra sumido en euforia y alcohol.

La gente no va a antros para pensar en sus problemas emocionales, físicos o mentales, solo personas restregándose unas a otras al son de música estridente para buscar en el contacto de extraños y conocidos una salida al agobio mental de cada día, para que al siguiente, liberados de tensiones y con una resaca del demonio como recompensa puedan volver a ser miserables o quizá no y todo esto pase como un buen recuerdo, de eso se trata la vida.

La sonrisa en la chica se intensifico, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver una chica alta, de cabellos oscuros dirigirse directamente hacia Jon.

-no sabes nada Jon Snow, dale tiempo y dátelo tu también.

Y sin más se levanto directo a la pista, cuando la intento seguir se topo de frente con la encantadora pelinegra.

¡Bonus!

El viento sopla en el callejón detrás del antro, embriagados en euforia, devorándose a besos, perdidos en la oscuridad.

Un vibrar en su pantalón lo saca de la realidad, sin dejar de besar a la chica que conoció hace apenas unas horas, mira por el rabillo de su ojo la pantalla.

Mensaje – Ramsay -….

Maldiciendo a todos los dioses intenta despegarse pero la joven se restriega hasta pegar sus cuerpos por completo, es cuando siente algo duro entre sus piernas .

-oh…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para los que no entendieron, la chica resulto ser chico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	7. a tu lado

Woow, esto comenzó solo como un pequeño drabble de "papa, mama soy gay" después se me ocurrió diversos momentos incómodos para el pobre de Juanito nieves y bueno resultando mejor de lo que esperaba.

Espero sacarles una sonrisa con mis idioteces y haberlos introducido en este hermoso y algo retorcido ship y si no pues por lo menos disfruten de la lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A tu lado

En una bella tarde, nublada y húmeda, la gente fuera corre con paraguas a pesar de ser una brisa, el frio del exterior los obliga a refugiarse, dentro el calor reconforta a los comensales, el sutil aroma a especies y dulces vinos, el embargador ambiente hincha el corazón en satisfacción y alegría.

En una esquina junto a la ventana dos jóvenes reflexionan sobre sus sentimientos, su futuro y su presente.

-soy un tipo posesivo, controlador, sádico, incluso hay quien me ah llamado cruel, aun así ¿quieres estar con migo?

Se dejo caer para atrás cayendo en el respaldo de la silla reflexionando como su vida ah llegado a esto, hace no mucho tiempo apenas tuvo el valor para declarar a su padre su sexualidad y ahora se encuentra en esta situación tan compleja, el estomago le da vueltas y seguro que no fue por la comida.

Soltó un suspiro reflexivo, tuvo mucho tiempo a solas para pensar y ahora se da cuenta que no valió de nada, entre más vueltas le da al asunto más confuso se vuelve todo.

Pero, de eso se trata ¿no? son solo dos hombres, dos adultos, con ideas y carácter diferente enfrentándose mutuamente en uno de los asuntos más complejos, entre mas se analiza mas hilarante le parece la situación.

Sonrió, estirándose para tomar la mano de Ramsay.

-soy indeciso, cursi, terco... ¿tu quieres estar con migo?

Los zafiros que Ramsay tiene como ojos se tornaron brillantes, una sincera y encantadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando apretó la mano de Jon entre las suyas.

Entonces, totalmente ajeno al romántico momento, Jon vio por el rabillo del ojo a uno de sus amigos entrar en el restaurante, ¿quizás lo saludara a riesgo de romper la atmosfera?

-oh por cierto – continuo Ramsay, con tono tranquilo – también soy condenadamente celoso, así que si te veo con alguien más, lo desollare vivo, exprimiré cada gota de sangre y con ella pintare un retrato de tu bello rostro al momento en que tragas su carne, para tenerte encerrado por siempre en mi sótano

Todo eso lo dijo con la brillante sonrisa y voz calma que lo dejo helado, Jon cerró la boca en total shock tragando con dificultad, ¿y de su amigo? Mejor lo saluda en otro momento….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy tierna la cosa y todo pero no hay que olvidar lo loco psicópata que es Ramsay


End file.
